world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
92514-SorserAcenia
GT: Hello! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 well hello 7here 777 GT: Is this Sorser? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 7his is indeed him 777 GT: Hi Sorser! This is Acenia! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 ah yes 777 TA: 777 a pleasure 7o speak wi7h you Miss Leyers, I assure you 777 TA: 777 7o wha7 do I owe 7his gracious audience? 777 GT: Oh. A few things? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Like, I think you were thinking that my brother was experienced with blackrom, but it's not the case and it bothered him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: You should be nicer to him! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 ah, I forgo7 7ha7 you are Mis7er E7rors' sibling 777 TA: 777 I assure you, despi7e my playful chiding I wish no7hing bu7 7he bes7 for Erisio 777 GT: You should make sure that he knows it. Not just with words, but also actions! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Also, I'm really sorry, but we need you to stay away from Lily too. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 7ha7 777 TA: 777 is a bi7 more personal 7han I would like 7o discuss 777 GT: Yeah, but she kinda chokes and writhes on the floor just from saying your name, so I think it's probably going to keep her alive if you stay really far away. I don't know what you did, but it's not good. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 I didn'7 do shi7! 777 TA: 777 I 777 TA: 777 mean 777 TA: 777 i7 is much more complica7ed 7han you migh7 believe 777 GT: On top of this game? And mysterious parentage? Everything is complicated! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Merrow really really liked you, so I am sad to see this happen, but I know nothing bad is supposed to happen to Lily or I. So... if I have to do something to make sure she's safe from you, I will. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 look, I don'7 know wha7 misconcep7ions you are laboring under when i7 comes 7o wha7 has happened 7o Lily, bu7 I am no7 abou7 7o le7 her come in7o peril 777 GT: She asked me to keep you away. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Well. coughed it out. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 wai7 777 TA: 777 wha7 now? 777 GT: She said... uhm... Let's see.... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Don't try to get me to communicate with him." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 I 777 TA: 777 um 777 GT: But she also said she loved you? So I'm confused. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 if she said 7ha7 7hen 777 TA: 777 fine 777 GT: And something about being literally breathless. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: So please stay away so she doesn't die. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 fine 777 TA: 777 I will avoid con7ac7ing her un7il 7his condi7ion is worked ou7 777 GT: Erisio or I could update you. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 7ha7 777 TA: 777 would be apprecia7ed 777 TA: 777 I apologize if I ac7ing rashly 777 TA: 777 *ac7ed 777 GT: I don't think so? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Or is it bad to have emotions? It keeps getting me in trouble. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 no i7 is fine 777 TA: 777 I simply have a lo7 on my mind 777 TA: 777 7his is all very 777 TA: 777 7roubling 777 GT: Tell me about it... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I have to train a puppy... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 a puppy? 777 TA: 777 as in 7he 7iny version of slobberbeas7? 777 GT: Well, there's lots of puppies here! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Yes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And they take things from us. Like, I think Lily lost all her belongings. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: They're really persuasive. So I was going to try to keep them away by scaring them. But I think it might be nicer to train it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 ah so 7hey appear 7o be confidence men 777 TA: 777 or confidence dogs as i7 were 777 GT: What? No. I think they're scared of the person they're working for... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: This is the Land of Charlatan and Ragtime. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 ah even worse 777 TA: 777 wha7 you have is a se7 of plan7s and fences working undernea7h a head 7ha7 possibly exer7s some sor7 of influence over 7hem 777 TA: 777 may I offer some advice Miss Leyers? 777 GT: Uhm... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: ... sure. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 7his person 7ha7 is con7rolling 7hese puppies of yours 777 TA: 777 7ry and find a weakness 7o exploi7 777 TA: 777 every confidence man has one 777 TA: 777 i7 is simply a ma77er of snooping 777 GT: Oh. It was a tall thin man in a mask... and he was drinking and gambling. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: The puppies were scared, I know for sure. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 if 7ha7 is 7he case you should 7ry and find some7hing 7o s7rike fear in7o 7his 7hin man 777 TA: 777 or a7 7he very leas7, drive a wedge of uncer7ain7y in7o his mind 777 TA: 777 if he begins 7o doub7 his con7rol in his minions, he will begin 7o make mis7akes 777 GT: What would someone in likely massive debt due to gambling be afraid of? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 someone collec7ing upon 7he deb7 777 GT: ... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: OHHHH. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: That is brilliant. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 bingo my good Miss Leyers 777 TA: 777 find 7he people 7his man owes and you will find your foo7hold in gaining your belongings back 777 GT: Alright! I'm going to ask the puppy! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Or make Lily ask the puppy. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Also, if she can talk to you in the future, she'll steal your eyes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Be careful Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 oh 777 TA: 777 um 777 TA: 777 7hanks? 777 GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: How are things with you? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 considering I had a knife 7o my 7hroa7 and our group may have one of 7he mos7 impulsive fools I have seen 7his side of a 7roll Reno craps 7able 777 TA: 777 7hings could be worse I suppose 777 GT: Eeh. We've got an impulsive one here, but you don't want to hear it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Who was knifing you?... Wait. That sounds wrong... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 i7 is a long, complica7ed, and frankly very 7orrid s7ory 7ha7 may no7 be appropria7e in poli7e conversa7ion 777 GT: Oh. Uhm. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Sorry. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 i7 is fine 777 TA: 777 o7her 7han charli7ains and slobberbeas7s how are you all fairing? 777 GT: Uhm... Well... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 is i7 7ha7 bad? 777 GT: I mean, its just been kinda weird. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Did you know losing your character sheet makes you "unreal". Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 unreal in 7he obnoxious pejora7ive sense or unreal in 7he me7aphysical "I no longer exis7" sense? 777 GT: And between that and our... parents? but our age? showing up and Lily's eyes are missing and she's growing horns and turning gray and gaining a bulge, and then I think Thiago still has a puppy and I don't know if he's going to eat it or not? I can't remember. Just a lot of drama! And Darmok is very mopey... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 7ha7 777 TA: 777 cer7ainly sounds like a handful 777 TA: 777 also wai7 Lily is 7urning in7o a 7roll? 777 GT: What? Who said that? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 you did 777 GT: No I didn't say that. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 growing horns 7urning gray gaining a buldge 777 TA: 777 7ha7 sounds like a 7roll 7o me 777 GT: But what if it's another kind of alien? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Like a clawcreature. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 ano7her kind of alien 7ha7 happens 7o ma7ch 7he defining charac7eris7ics of our own race 777 TA: 777 seems 7o be kind of as7ronomically unlikely 777 GT: I don't know? It's possible! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Probably! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Like Lizard people. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 righ7 777 TA: 777 yes 777 TA: 777 lizard people seems much more likely 777 GT: We just found puppy people! It's REALLY likely. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 has anyone ever 7old you 7ha7 you resemble your bro7her some7imes? 777 GT: What? We're actually not genetically related at all. It's kind of sad. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 gene7ic rela7ion means li77le Miss Leyers 777 TA: 777 7rus7 me 777 GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I mean. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: We lived in an isolated Tree between the planets and really only had us and our paranoid papa and mama. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And everyone wanted to kill the ecoterrorist. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: So it kinda makes sense, right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 exac7ly 777 TA: 777 you are no7 bound by gene7ics 777 TA: 777 you are molded by 7he people who raised you 777 TA: 777 which is why 7he o7her version of my mo7her may be my gene7ic paren7, bu7 she is no7 my mo7her 777 GT: Huh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Why would your mother want to knife you? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 I didn'7 say 7ha7 i7 was her 7ha7 wan7ed 7o cu7 me did I? 777 TA: 777 presump7ions are hardly becoming Miss Leyers 777 GT: Oh! Then you've met her nicely? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: (( lol i fail. 3 characters, what a juggle. though thats the first fuckup. so not too bad )) TA: ((tis all cool)) GT: (( wanna retcon or you wanna roll with it? )) TA: 777 I would no7 call our mee7ing nice bu7 yes I have me7 her 777 TA: ((rolling is good)) TA: 777 she is an in7erfering busybody wi7h a penchan7 for cryp7ic and vague advice 777 GT: It's nice that you know they're different. I think the only thing different between my papas is... one of them eats meat. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 I am cer7ain 7ha7 7here are cer7ain paren7s 7ha7 will ma7ch up closely 7o how our universe's versions ac7 777 TA: 777 jus7 simply keep in mind 7ha7 7hey are no7 all alike 777 GT: Did any other adults come to your Land? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: errr Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: kidults? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 no, no7 ye7 777 TA: 777 frankly i7 is surprising 7ha7 more have appeared 777 TA: 777 I was under 7he impression 7ha7 o7her Meoue7 was a "special case" as i7 were 777 GT: I wonder if Libby and Scarlet are coming too! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 7o 7ons of fanfare and celebra7ion I assure you 777 GT: I will be excited! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 I would warn you away from speaking abou7 Libby around Lily 777 TA: 777 7he subjec7 is probably connec7ed 7o her curren7 "condi7ion" 777 GT: You think so? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 I am almos7 cer7ain 777 GT: Why would Libby hurt Lily? That doesn't make sense. She's been giving us stims and advice and all sorts of stuff that will help! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 al7hough i7 is probably a li77le more personal 7han I would like 7o share for Lily's sake I will 7ell you 777 TA: 777 Libby was firmly agains7 our rela7ionship 777 TA: 777 and I am almos7 cer7ain 7his developmen7 is her doing 777 GT: D: Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 indeed 777 GT: Hmm. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I'm gonna ask papa about this. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Thank you Sorser! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: We will keep you updated. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 777 I would apprecia7e 7ha7 Miss Leyers 77 TA: 777 7hank you 777 TA: 777 and remember wha7 I 7old you abou7 7ha7 7hin man 777